Blog użytkownika:Fanka FNAF/(Zamówienie) Pomysł AsiekFoxy
Opowiadanie AsiekFoxy. Dedykacja: Dla ciebie xDDD i użytkownika Marionetka x3 Zdanie od AsiekFoxy: Pozdrowienia wszystkim :D Opowiadanie: Pożar w Pizzerii Siedzę tu już od prawie 30 lat. Nadal czuję ten okropny ból i słyszę dźwięki łamiących się kości. Za 2 minuty zamykają. Siedzę w tym bałaganie, mogąc się poruszać tylko w nocy. Oni mnie nie nawidzom. Nie dziwie im się. Przecież to właśnie ja skazałem je na ten los. Los robotów. Nic nie znaczących w życiu robotów, które niby nie mają uczuć. Ale te są wyjątkowe. Akurat rozdawałem dzieciom pizze gdy usłyszałem strażników krzyczących koniec imprezy! Zamykamy! i jęki dzieci chcących jeszcze. W końcu jęki ucichły. Wróciłem na swoją mini scenkę i czekałem, aż zamkną drzwi i sztuczna inteligencja się wyłączy. Razem z dźwiękiem przekręcanego klucza i zegara wybijającego północ poczułem, że mogę się kontrolować. Dzisiaj nocny stróż nie przyszedł do pracy. W czasie zabawy z dziećmi usłyszałem jak właściciel powiedział biedaczek, był taki młody. To nie moja wina, że jestem taki przerażający. Ja chciałem tylko pogadać! Zawsze jak chcę porozmawiać to mi nie wychodzi, bo albo tracę kontrolę, albo wybija 6 AM. Zobaczyłem, że Foxy biegnie korytarzem. Szybko schowałem się za jakąś szafą. Od kiedy je zostawiono i porzucono, stały się okropnie straszne. Ten język pomyślałem i poszedłem dalej. Wszedłem do pokoju, gdzie była tylko jedna osoba, z którą mogłem pogadać. -Cześćććććććć Sprinnngtrapppp. -Cześć Goldem. Mówiąc to usiadłem koło niego. W GF była uwięziona dusza mojego brata. Nie pytajcie czemu go zabiłem, bo to bardzo długa historia. Lecz on jako jedyny mi wybaczył. Wiedział, że mam problemy z psychikom i rozumiał to. -JJJJJJJakkk tam żżżycieee?? -Nawet dobrze. Dzisiaj jakieś dziecko się do mnie tuliło. Na to wspomnienie, uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Większość dzieci się mnie boi, ale ta jedna mała dziewczynka, mnie lubiła. -TTTTTo dobrzzzzzzzzzzze. -Golden wszystko w porządku? -TTTTakkk jessssst okkkk. Wtedy, do pokoju wbiła marionetka. Szybko wlazłem pod jakiś stołek i tam siedziałem. Marionetka podeszła do GF i zaczęła coś przy nim majstrować. Nagle, odwróciła się w moją stronę. -Wiem, że tam siedzisz. Spokojnie, nic ci przecież nie zrobię. Powoli wyszedłem z ukrycia i podeszłam do brata. -Puppet co ty mu robisz? -Spokojnie, przecież go nie uszkodzę. Oczy miśka na chwilę zgasły, co mnie przeraziło. Bałem się, że broń boże go wyłączył. Jego oczy z powrotem się zaświeciły. Ufffff co za ulga. Popatrzał na mnie, a potem na kukłę. -Dziękuję. -Nie ma za co. -Ty się nie zacinasz?! -Wymieniłem mu modulator głosu. Ej Springy, nie za bardzo za tobą przepadam (nienawidzę), ale...trzymaj się. Poklepał mnie po ramieniu i wyszedł. Co znaczyło to trzymaj się? -Bracie czy możesz mnie zostawić samego? Chciałbym się przespać. -Jasne. Wychodząc, na moje nieszczęście, spotkałem idącego Freddy'ego. Ze wszystkich przerażał mnie najbardziej. Na obudowie miał pełno swoich małych główek. Popatrzał na mnie z nienawiścią w oczach. Próbowałem ich unikać jak ognia, bo nienawidziłem takich sytuacji. Popatrzałem za niego. Za zakrętem pojawił się żółty robot z ogromną ilością zębów. Chicka. Stanęła na końcu korytarza tak, żebym nie mógł tamtędy uciec. Popatrzałem za siebie. Tam za to stał fioletowy królik o długich pazurach. Chciałem wejść do GF'a, ale Freddy zagrodził mi drogę. Byłem w pułapce. Nagle, Foxy wyskoczył zza Chicki i skoczył na mnie. Zacząłem się z nim szarpać na podłodze, ale on był odemnie silniejszy. jego oczy były czarne jak smoła. Usłyszałem ciche przepraszam i poczułem niewyobrażalny ból w okolicach żołądka. Foxy wbił mi tam hak i szybko go wyjął wyrywając mi parę kabli, flaków i części endoskeletonu. Przed oczami robiło mi się ciemno. Poczułem coś pod dłonią. Zapalniczka! Musiała wypaść z kieszeni mojego dawnego ciała. Wziąłem ją do ręki i zapaliłem. Foxy odskoczył odemnie, a ja resztkami sił stanąłem na nogi. Popatrzyłem robotom w oczy. Usłyszałem jak szepczą. Może to je uwolni. Może, jeśli zniszczę kostiumy, to staną się wolne. W rogu korytarza stał generator. Rzuciłem w niego zapalniczką i usłyszałem głośny huk. Potem widziałem tylko ciemność. Myślałem, że już po mnie, ale tak nie było. Na chwilę opuściłem robota i zobaczyłem, jak dzieciaki lecą w przestworzach przed siebie. Jeden z nich (mój brat) na chwilę się odwrócił w moją stronę i powiedział dziękuję i przepraszam. Potem znowu ogarnęła mnie ciemność. Gdy się obudziłem, byłem w jakieś furgonetce. Przedemną siedziały dzieciaki. Tylko co one tu robiły? Marionetek coś we mnie grzebał. Gdy skończył, popatrzał mi w oczy i pokazał dzisiejszą gazetę. Freddy Feazber the Horror Atraction zostało doszczętnie spalone. Z jednej strony się cieszyłem, lecz z drugiej zasmuciłem. Bałem się, że zostawią mnie samego, ale tak nie było. Zabrali mnie do jakieś nowej, lepszej pizzerii, ale już nie Freddy'ego Feazbera, tylko jakieś innej. Było tam dużo lepiej. A dzieci, zostały przy mnie do dziś. Może, kiedyś zapracuję sobie na wolność. Przecież i tak mam całą wieczność na poprawę. Prawda? (JEJ szczęśliwe zakończenie!!!! Dzieci zostały przy Springtrapie, żeby mu pomóc w odkupieniu, za to co zrobił, a on sam teraz zabawia dzieci w pewnej pizzerii. Może wiesz w której?) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach